


out & proud

by kayxpc



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gay Marriage, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Post canon, Pride Festival, Weddings, happy happy foxes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 04:50:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11775870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayxpc/pseuds/kayxpc
Summary: Same sex marriage is finally legalized in Germany and the foxes come to support Nicky and Erik! Lots of love and happiness in this fic, angst who?





	out & proud

It was a nice, peaceful June day when Nicky called the house in Columbia, knowing Neil and Andrew would probably pick that up before a cell. He was screaming - so loud that Andrew was alerted, already snapping out of bed to race to the airport - but it was a good scream. He was also half crying. It was hysterical noise on one end and Neil grasping for straws on the other.

" _They legalized it, Neil_!" Nicky cried between wet gasps. " _I'm getting MARRIED!_ "

Germany had legalized gay marriage that morning and Nicky and Erik planned years ago to get married as soon as they could.

That was last week. Now, the entirety of the Foxes, including Aaron, though he looked pissed off constantly, were in Germany. Erik's family rented out a whole floor of Hotel Condor for everyone to stay at before the wedding. It felt like fox tower all over again, though a lot nicer.

It was Kevin who'd brought it up. They were all lounging in the ballroom where the reception would be held. "Where's the bachelor party?"

"He means where's the alcohol," Andrew supplied.

"Fuck you," Kevin said with a sarcastic smile and middle finger in his direction. Andrew ignored him.

"No thanks."

Kevin huffed and sunk back into his chair. Neil had a smile on his face, chest bubbling with trapped laughter. He wrapped his arm around Andrew and kissed his temple quickly.

"I hadn't really thought about it. Everything's been so hectic with booking the hotel and the church and _ugh—_ " Nicky groaned, dragging his hands down his face.

"Wait," Allison said, one manicured finger held up and another wrapped around her phone. "There's a national pride fesitval, today and tonight! That's perfect because you aren't having a rehearsal dinner!"

"Oh my god. Pride?!" Nicky was beaming. He grabbed Allison's phone to read the article.

"What's a pride festival?" Neil asked, both legs thrown over Andrew's lap but still in his own chair.

"Poor boy." Allison said grimly. "It's a festival to celebrate the LGBTQ+ community."

Nicky clapped happily. "Oh god I need an outfit. _Oh god,_ we all need outfits."

"So it celebrates gay people?" Neil asked again. He didn't really understand why they needed a whole parade, but he didn't really care as long as it made Nicky happy.

"And lesbians," Renee added, squeezing Allison's hand. Allison grinned and leaned over to kiss her.

"Demisexuals," Andrew muttered to him, pinching his side. Neil turned to him and smiled, overwhelmed with the need to kiss him, but he didn't in front of everyone.

"Okay. Well, we have time to go shopping right?"

Nicky squealed so loud it was lucky they rented the whole floor. Aaron politely declined, saying he was going to spend the night facetiming Katelyn anyway.

They ended up going around eight, the party in full swing. Neil had never seen so many rainbows in his life. Earlier, the group went to a local store that had plenty of pride attire called _liebe ist liebe_ or love is love. Nicky told them that Erik had brought him there when he first came out to him. He said wearing a pride shirt and being comfortable in his own skin in public was a huge and vital step to accepting his sexuality.

Then he cried because he was marrying the love of his life tomorrow.

Allison and Renee were in matching pastels, Renee a modest but fashionable crop top and Allison a crochet bralette. Allison's was darker colors because she liked guys too, but she was in love with her girlfriend.

Nicky was wearing his trademark _let's get one thing straight, I'm not shirt._

Dan and Matt had matching shirts that said, _both? Both. Both is good._ In an ode to their bisexuality.

Kevin found a black shirt with a pocket colored dark pink, blue and lavender. It was subtle, because even a bisexual Exy player was dangerous, apparently. But he was there, even if he needed alcohol to coax him out of his shell. That meant more than Nicky could ever say.

Andrew was dressed in all black, but Neil managed to convince him to get matching rainbow bracelets, simple, thread and barely noticeable. Neil was wearing a shirt that said, _I'm not gay, but my boyfriend is_. Nicky laughed so hard at that. Andrew had glared at him. After telling the shop owner he was demisexual, she lead him to a section filled with items that were gray, black, and purple. Those were the demisexual colors, Neil learned. Now his curls were tied back with a bandana sporting them and Andrew kissed him so hard after that his lips were still swollen.

Everyone seemed so happy, it was hard not to be happy in such a positive environment. There was music everywhere, upbeat and a sort of Eden's Twilight German playlist. There were thousands of people dancing and kissing and even a dozen or so marriages taking place.

Allison and Renee snag pride beads for everyone and Neil distracted Andrew with a kiss while he slipped a strand around his neck. The girls even caught a flag and draped it around them as they danced with each other, looking lost in their own world. Neil snapped a picture and planned on framing it for their Christmas gift.

Kevin mostly drank, flask in his hand that was engraved with a fox paw. A tall boy with sandy curls approached him, smiling. Kevin tried to smile back, but ended up chugging the rest of his vodka hastily. The boy laughed and Kevin couldn't hear it over the crowd, but he had really pretty teeth. And a nice Adam's apple. The boy leaned in with his hands on Kevin's shoulders to speak next to his ear.

"You are very cute. American?"

"Yes," Kevin answered, but in German. The boy pulled back to look at him, shocked. Kevin smirked, his rare, face-transforming smirk. The boy looked positively smitten. Kevin, clearly letting loose since there was most likely no press to see him, made a _c'mere_ motion. The boy swayed closer and Kevin put his hands on the boy's knife cut of a jawline, pulling him down just barely. When they kissed, Kevin smiled.

Nicky was making friends with everyone, recording Snapchats and adding anyone he could. Through all that, his eyes found Neil's. He looked unbearably lonely. It had just gotten dark, but the whole town was lit up and the flashing lights made Nicky's frown more intense.

"I miss Erik. God, why isn't he here? I should be doing this with the love of my life." He typed on his phone and then pressed it to his ear, wiping away a tear. The wedding and the entire idea of liberation for LGBTQ+ in Germany was making him emotional lately.

"Baby, I— I'm at the pride parade downtown. Can you meet me? I miss you so so much." Nicky wiped his face harshly, bringing red marks to the surface. "Okay hurry. Love you."

Neil smiled at him as he slipped through the crowd to rendezvous with his fiancé.

Andrew squeezed his hand.

"Yes?"

"You okay with this crowd?" Andrew asked.

"Yeah. Are you?"

Andrew nodded.

"I kind of like it. Everyone's so happy for once." Neil draped his wrists over Andrew's shoulders, looking at him dreamily.

"And you?"

Neil hummed. "Me?"

"Are you happy?"

Neil slid his hands into Andrew hair, bringing them inches apart. "I'm happy."

Andrew wrapped his arms around him, hands resting in the small of his back. Neil sighed, feeling electric under his touch. Andrew pushed him closer and tilted his head for a kiss.

Fireworks went off overhead and the crowd got impossibly louder. The sky was drizzled in glitter and glorious colors. Nicky came back with Erik's hand in his, all tangled up in a pride flag. They took a thousand pictures, which Neil knew would all be framed and decorate their future home. Kevin found them again, his arm fit snugly around a boy called Alex. Matt and Dan and Allison and Renee crowded closer and they all took a group picture, smiling and laughing like idiots.

When Erik took Nicky's face between his hands, it was streaked with happy tears.

"I love you, darling." Erik said. Nicky grasped his hands and squeezed his eyes shut.

"I feel like my heart is going to burst. Thank you for making me so so happy. I love you endlessly, Erik Klose."

They kissed to the firework grand finale.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you like it! come talk to me on tumblr – dropss0fjupiter!!


End file.
